1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water purifier.
2. Description of prior art
For purifying polluted water such as river water, lake water, and other water which is not suitable for drinking or cooking to obtain clear water for the use for drinking, cooking and the like, the water is generally supplied to a small-size tank containing active carbon or small stones for purification, and the purified water is then recovered from the outlet arranged on the bottom of the tank. Although such a conventional purifying device is of relatively small size, it is still too large for people to carry with them to outdoors where no water service is available.